


Leave a real title in the comments please.

by BeccatheBiscuitBaker



Series: BBB Vampire Fics [6]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan is a vampire, F/F, Fluff, Forgive Me, Language, M/M, Pastel Connor, This Is STUPID, Vampires, idek, im sorry, jeremy is a vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:25:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccatheBiscuitBaker/pseuds/BeccatheBiscuitBaker
Summary: Vampires Evan and Jeremy plan a double date. Well, it’s mostly Jeremy, but Evan gives in eventually.Did I mention the vampires?





	Leave a real title in the comments please.

**Author's Note:**

> Why do u write these? I have actual writing I need to do. Like Dream Big/Dream Small or YTGAS YCNLWO. Dkkfbdndjdjk
> 
> Enjoy my lovelies!

**Leave a Real Title in the Comments.**

Evan woke up to a pounding on his window. Evan looked up and frowned at the sight of Jeremy. Evan opened the window and let the younger vampire in.

“It’s four o'clock in the fucking morning” Evan groaned. “What the hell do you need?”

”We don’t even need that much sleep” Jeremy scoffed. “I thought that you and I should plan a double date for you, Connor, Michael, and me.”

”THIS COULDN’T WAIT UNTIL MORNING” Evan cried.

”I just thought of it” Jeremy shrugged.

”Fuck off” Evan muttered. “Talk to me in the morning.”

Jeremy nodded and jumped back out the window. This was getting annoying, letting Jeremy into their friend group. Evan didn’t mind Jeremy himself, but the boy was hyper before, and now he was almost never asleep thanks to the boost he got when Rich bit him.

Evan crawled back into bed and waited for morning to come. Evan actually liked sleeping, unlike some vampires he knew.

**•**

Connor shook Evan’s arm lightly. School had been canceled due to the snow, so the teen went to his boyfriends house. Evan pulled Connor down next to him and pressed a kiss to the taller boy’s neck.

”Morning” Connor chuckled.

”Hey” Evan yawned.

Connor noted the fangs as Evan yawned. Connor knew that meant that Evan would avoid Connor a bit more today, he didn’t want anyone to get hurt.

”When’s your next dentist appointment” Connor asked.

”Next week” Evan recalled.

”Oh” Connor mumbled, a whole week of avoiding each other.

”Hey” Evan murmured. “I’m not gonna avoid you Connie. It’s more of a protecting thing.”

”I know” Connor sighed. “But a whole week? I don’t think I can last that long.”

Connor heard Evan chuckle and he shoved the shorter boy. Evan just laughed more. Connor left the room to give Evan space. Heidi was about to walk out the door.

”Hey Connor” Heidi smiled. “Please make sure Evan goes shopping today. I know he doesn’t like using the money I give him, but he needs to eat something.”

”Sure thing Heidi” Connor nodded.

Heidi walked out the door and Connor slipped the twenty into his pocket. He’d make sure Evan got it. Connor heard the stairs squeak and Evan came into the room.

”Did you eat” Evan asked.

”Yeah” Connor lied, he hated lying. “I ate at home.”

”Okay” Evan nodded, walking into the kitchen.

The thing is, Connor didn’t like eating. It made him feel gross, and he was almost never hungry. Weren’t you not supposed to eat if you weren’t hungry? Why did everyone care so much? It wasn’t like Connor was starving, if he felt hungry or sick he usually ate. People needed to stop worrying.

Connor walked into the kitchen after Evan. The shorter teen was talking to someone on the phone.

”Okay” Evan hummed. “Thanks Zoe!”

Oh come on! He called Zoe? To what? Why? Why did Evan call his sister?

”Connie” Evan whispered. “Why’d you lie?”

Oh, that’s why.

”I don’t know what you’re talking about” Connor stated.

“You didn’t eat” Evan sighed. “You told Zoe you would eat at my house, and you told me you ate at home. Why?”

”Because you guys worry too much” Connor huffed. “You act like I’ll drop dead if I don’t eat breakfast. I’m just not hungry, why can’t you accept that?”

”Your liver failed in you a year ago” Evan recalled. “Remember why?”

”I didn’t eat for a week” Connor mumbled.

”So” Evan drawled. “I do this, I ask you, we all mother hen you about it, because we don’t want you sick. I don’t want you to get hurt, it’s like the fangs. I’m just trying to protect you.”

Connor stayed silent and picked at his nails. Evan rummaged in the cabnets and made Connor a bowl of cereal. Connor poked at it until Evan sat down next to him with a shake. They both ate in silence and Connor took care of his dishes.

”Thank you” Evan smiled, pressing a kiss to Connor’s cheek.

Connor pulled Evan back in before he could get away and pressed their lips together. Evan only tried to fight it for a second. The two boys melted together and Evan wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist.

Connor felt Evan move down to Connor’s jaw, then his neck, and started biting on the taller boy’s collar bone. Connor’s fingers tingled. Evan pulled away at random and tried to keep his composure.

“What happened” Connor asked, running a thumb over Evan’s cheek.

“I almost bit you” Evan whispered.

“Oh” Connor mumbled.

A knock at the door had the two separating. Evan opened the door and frowned at Jeremy and Michael, but behind them was Zoe and Alana.

”It’s a triple date” Jeremy announced. “Let’s go.”

Connor pulled on his jacket and walked out the door, Evan in tow.

**•**

Evan held Connor’s hand as they walked. Jeremy just couldn’t be calm for five minutes.

”Aren’t you cold” Zoe asked, noting Evan’s bare arms.

”I don’t usually get cold” Evan shrugged. “Do you ever get tired of eye fucking Alana?”

Connor slapped Evan’s shoulder and the shorter boy laughed. Connor was always defensive of Zoe.

“It’s not just eye fucking” Zoe whispered.

Evan snorted and leaned against Connor. Zoe and Alana were the most intimate couple he knew.

”Zoe” Alana whined. “Be nice!”

Zoe responded by starting up with the eye fucking. Alana quickly got with the program and Evan turned away from them. Michael had lead them to a store. Evan knew it was a vampire establishment under the main floor.

”Everyone grab snacks” Jeremy announced. “I’m buying.”

The couples split up and Evan walked over to the back door. A young employee was organizing a shelf.

”Lawyer” Evan said.

”You're supposed to say it in spanish, but whatever” the worker chuckled.

“Because ‘lawyer’ is the lamest password ever” Evan smiled. “So everyone must suffer as it is.”

The employee opened the door and Evan walked down. Evan noted that someone had slipped a twenty into Evan’s pocket, probably Connor. Evan shrugged it off and grabbed his snacks.

When Evan walked back up the stairs he first thing he saw was Zoe and Alana playing tonsil hockey in the corner. Evan walked the other way and searched for Connor. Once he found the taller teen they waited for the others to come back. Jeremy payed for everyone, excluding Evan by his request, and they walked out the door.

”How about we go skating” Evan suggested.

”Let’s do it” Jeremy beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> Dorkfnenjgjrkdksmgkmdndnjr
> 
> Idek
> 
> Love y’all<3


End file.
